Sentimientos Perdidos En Una Lágrima Infinita
by Kisa Killian
Summary: Tres años habían pasado y Relena no había vuelto a ver a Heero. Pero un día ella descubre que él estaba saliendo con Sylvia Noventa. ¿Cuál podrá ser su reacción? 1xR Cap 1 Reeditado! CAP 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I **

Un lujoso auto BMW se estacionó en frente del edificio de relaciones exteriores. Una de las puertas de dicho auto se abrió emergiendo una jovencita de rubios cabellos.

Con una mirada seria, Relena caminó a la entrada del edificio y atravesó la puerta giratoria de la entrada.

Ella llevaba puesto un traje negro formando por un top blanco, una falda negra por encima de las rodillas y ceñida en las caderas, y un saco negro con escote profundo y mangas tres cuartos. Esta vestimenta acentuaba sus curvas, haciendola lucir más femenina que tiempos anteriores. Haciendo juego, ella llevaba un bolso negro y zapatos del mismo color muy finos de tacón. Su cabello estaba suelto y bailaba con el aire que corria.

Tres años habían pasado después del acontecimiento de Marimeia. Tres años de consolidación casi absoluta de la paz entre las colonias y la esfera terrestre.

Durante aquel tiempo Relena había trabajado muy duro y aún lo seguía haciendo. Con el paso de esos años ella habia cambiado y madurado. Todo ese tiempo sin su hermano ni Heero, las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Este último había desparecido durante el discurso después del incidente de Marimeia. Después de ese día nunca más lo habia vuelto a ver.

"Talves todo esto es lo mejor para los dos."

Ya dentro del edificio se podía respirar un aire fresco gracias al aire acondicionado. Sin perder el paso firme, rápidamente se dirigió al elevador y subió al segundo nivel. Allí el ambiente estaba muy bien decorado e iluminado con estilo moderno.

-Señorita Relena, buenos días.- saludó una joven sentada detrás del escritorio, la cual era su secretaria.

-Buenos días Isabella. Se me hizo un poco tarde. ¿Se confirmó la cita con el senador Cabaciotti?

-No, pero llamó su secretaria y se disculpó. Dijo haber tenido algunos problemas y tendrá que regresar a las colonias.

Relena no pudo haber tenido un día peor que este. Para empezar la mañana su reloj despertador se había descompuesto y se había despertado quince minutos tarde. Luego del apuro tomó sus zapatos favoritos y descubrió que el tacón estaba roto, lo que la hizo enfurecer. Y para empeorar la situación no podía hallar las llaves de su Mercedes Benz, por lo que tuvo que usar su BMW nuevo que había planeado no usar hasta esta noche, en la gran gala de diplomáticos.

Y algo sobre el escritorio de Isabella que había atraído su mirada la petrificó.

-Señorita Relena¿está usted bien?- preguntó Isabella con cierta preocupación.

-Sí, claro.- simplemente dijo y trató de sonreir- Isabella ¿me podrías prestar tu revista por un momento?

-Sí, adelante.-dijo un poco confundida. "¿Desde cuándo la señorita Relena se interesa en esta clase de revistas?"

Isabella tomó la revista de su escritorio y se la dio a la vice ministra. Ella la tomó y se dirigió a la puerta contigua al escritorio, la cual era una puerta macisa de metal que combinaba perfectamente con el ambiente llenos de muebles muy modernos de vidrio y cromados.

Repentinamente ella sintió un frio aire recorriendo su cuerpo y una extraña sensación de miedo tocar su corazón. Así que descidió apurar su paso a través de aquella puerta.

Al entrar se podía apreciar el mismo estilo de diseño que en la entrada pero con más elegancia y luminosidad. Ventanas que iban desde el techo hasta el piso dejaban pasar los rubios rayos del astro rey, los cuales daban vitalidad al ambiente.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba en espacioso y costoso escritorio con tablero de vidrio y estructura de metal. Sobre él se hallaba una computadora portátil, algunos cuadros y un gran rumo de papeles. Detrás del escritorio se encontraba una cómoda silla de cuero negro.

Ella se acercó al escritorio y dejó su bolso sobre él, para luego tomar la revista.

_¿Romance¿Sylvia Noventa y un aún desconocido joven, parte de una nueva relación? _

Relena había leído y luego vio las fotos, efectivamente se trataba de Sylvia Noventa con él… el mencionado 'desconocido' tomados de la mano mientras salian de un conocido y lujoso restaurante.

-Señorita Relena, olvidé avisarle que la coronel Une dejó un mensaje para usted en la línea segura.

La joven de rubios cabellos por poco saltó de su asiento cuando Isabella comenzó a hablar por el intercomunicador.

-Sí, gracias por avisar. Inmediatamente lo revisaré.- respondió casi automáticamente.

Relena volvió a tomar la revista y se enfocó en las fotos del interior de la publicación.

Ella pudo percatarse que tres años habían hecho una gran diferencia en el joven de la fotografía. Al parecer él había crecido uen poco más y su cuerpo tenía una estructura más masculina. Sin embargo, sus profundos ojos azules y su desordenado cabello castaño permanecían exactatamente igual. Ambos, las únicas características que la habían ayudado a reconocerlo.

-Heero…

Con tanto tiempo transcurrido, ahora ella podía entender que el motivo de su partida había sido por mantener la paz estable. No obstante, aceptarlo no había sido fácil. Mas aún lo más duro de todo esos tres años había sido el comprender del todo que el amor que ella había sentido alguna vez por él nunca iba a llegar a ser más que una simple amistad a distancia.

Debido a esto, trabajar por la paz es lo que la llenaba de satisfacción. El imaginar a Heero y los demás viviendo en paz y reaciendo su vida era lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir su largo camino en mantener la armonía del universo.

Su primera reacción al ver aquellas fotos fueron de descontento. Sin embargo, luego al haberlo analizado bien sabía que estaba siendo egoísta. Después de todo él seguramente estaba siendo feliz junto a Sylvia. Y de así serlo ella debería estar contenta por ambos.

La ex-reina del mundo comensó a sudar frío y a sentir el tiempo congelarse. Recuerdos del momento en el que Heero le dejó el osito de felpa en el asiento del transbordador y la vez en la que él casi la besa en la colonia L3() invarieron su mente. Como también la ocasión en la que él se desmayó en sus brazos después de que el Wing Zero se destruyera.

_-Sin importar quien pueda ser tu enemigo…yo te protegeré(_

Ella trató de despejarse y fue a la pantalla de su laptop para revisar el mensaje de Lady Une.

Luego de haber hecho algunos pocos clicks, en la pantalla completa apareció la imagen del rostro pálido de Une.

-Relena, te quiero avisar que tu nuevo guardaespaldas ya ha sido asignado y estará reportándose mañana a las 10.00 horas en tu oficina. A partir de ese tiempo él ya estará en labor. A mi parecer no habrá ningún inconveniente con el nuevo agente debido a su gran experiencia y espero que satisfaga tus expectativas cuando se presente…- en el rosto de la coronel apareció una leve y casi inapreciable sombría sonrisa. -Con relación a la gala nocturna, te estarán acompañando el agente Maxwell y el agente Barton. Si necesitas algún cambio devuelve la llamanda. Me despido.

La pantalla del computador volvió a su estado inicial. Y Relena suspiró profundamente. El día iba a ser verdaderamente largo…

* * *

_()Véase manga oficial Blind Target__

* * *

_A/N: Hola, me disculpo por haber cambiado tan rápido este primer episodio. La razón de todo es que la primera versión la escribí con demasiada rapidez e impulso. Pero luego al analizarlo pude detectar que lo que había escrito no era precisamente lo que trataba de transmitir de Relena. Ciertamente quiero hacer un fic que tenga bastante relación a la serie y por lo tanto sea una secuela que valga la pena escribir. Pues tardé un poco en cambiar este capítulo porque me dediqué muy a fondo a analizar la relación de Heero y Relena durante toda la serie, el manga oficial Blind Target y la película (o OVA) Endless Waltz. Me costó un poco volver a redactar este capítulo, y espero que después de tanto análisis, les haya gustado. Me disculpo también por la falta de diálogo en este capítulo, prometo que los personajes interactuarán más en los próximos. Esperen por el próximo capítulo, estará muy pronto listo. Perdonenme por mi larga nota. Y finalmente me despido. Hasta el próximo capítulo 


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen. _

**Capítulo II**

El sol cayó después de una larga jornada laboral. La vice ministra había pasado varias horas encerrada en su oficina revisando una ruma de papeles y preparando propuestas para las próximas juntas en las colonias.

Después de terminar el último documento, ella revisó su reloj. Eran las 7:12 y ya había pasado la hora habitual de su salida. Isabella ya se había retirado de la oficina hacía no más de algunos setenta minutos.

Tenía que darse prisa pues le quedaba poco tiempo para alistarse para el baile. Tomó su bolso y su saco rápidamente y salió de la oficina. Caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta del elevador. Donde presionó el botón. Mientras esperaba al elevador, fue buscando las llaves de su auto dentro de su bolso.

Un sonido tintineó avisando la llegada del elevador. Y la puerta se comenzó a abrir.

-¡Buenas Noches, princesa!

Relena se espantó cuando escuchó la voz, mas cuando pudo ver de quien se trataba suspiró del alivio.

-¡Duo¡Me asustaste¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo solo vine a verte… Estabas empezando a preocuparnos. Une nos dijo que estarías en tu casa a las 6:00 , Trowa y yo estabamos esperandote…… Pero ¡date prisa! Entra. Se te hace tarde.

Duo tomó el delicado brazo de Relena y suavemente la jaló dentro del ascensor.

-Si…voy….- decía Relena mientras se reía divertida.

El elevador se cerró y bajó hasta a la primera planta. Los dos salieron del edificio y se subieron al auto de Relena.

Durante casi todo el camino la vice ministra había estado muy callada, sólo observando el pavimento mientras manejaba. Entretanto el ex-piloto del Deathscythe contaba sus acostumbradas bromas y ella solo sonreía.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Relena¡Estás un 'poco' callada! – Duo habló casi en una forma cómica y carismática, como siempre lo había hecho.

-Lo siento, Duo…Estoy preocupada por algunas negociaciones con las colonias… - Relena estaba algo perdida en sus pensamientos, pero aún asi trató de sonreir con la máscara de política.

Y así el silencio regreso.

Luego de algunos cuantos segundos, Duo colocó sus pies sobre el tablero del carro y acomodó sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

-Y…¿Cómo te está llendo por las colonias?- Relena cuestionó tratando de empezar una conversación -Hace algunos meses que no venías de visita por acá.

-Nos va muy bien, a Hilde y a mí … ¿Y qué acerca de Heero¿Has llegado a saber algo de él?- se pudo notar interés en su voz.

La joven trató de no cambiar su expresión pues la melancolía la inundaba en ese preciso momento.

-No he sabido de él durante años… pero solo hasta hoy.

-¿Te llamó? o ¿Te fue a ver?- Duo levantó una ceja.

-No, nada de eso. Leí sobre él en una revista. Es la primera vez que escuchó algo de él durante años.

-¿Heero en una revista!- Duo comensó a reirse- Espera ¿Qué puede ser tan interesante de él para que pudiera atraer la atención de los periodistas?… No me digas… ¡El 'soldado perfecto' se convirtió en modelo!

-No seas tonto- dijo la ex-reina mientras sonreía.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacía Heero en la revista?- ahora con un tono más serio e intrigado pero aún fresco.

-Él está saliendo con Sylvia Noventa

Duo literalmente saltó del asombro y giró a ver a Relena. Ella detuvo al carro al cambiar la luz del semáforo a rojo. Su rostro mostraba sombría tristeza, lo que la motivó a no voltear para encarar al ex-piloto.

-¿Cómo! Yo sabía de un rumor en el que Noventa estaba saliendo con un hombre que nadie de sus conocidos habían visto antes. Pero ¿Heero?… Todo suena tan extraño.

-La gente cambia durante el tiempo y se adapta a las situaciones que les rodea, Duo. Y supongo que eso fue lo que él hizo.

El ambiente se volvió tenso. Había sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que ella había hablado con alguien de Heero, de sus sentimientos hacia él.

Después de todo, normalmente no tenía a nadie de confianza al que le podía contar sus cosas. Duo, Trowa y Quatre vivían en las colonias y no muy a menudo la visitaban. Milliardo y Lucrecia habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Sally, Wufei y Lady Une se concentraban en su trabajo de Preventers. Pagan habían fallecido hacía un año… Y Heero, él nunca más le había vuelto a dar la cara.

-Relena ¿aún sigues sintiendo algo por él?…después de todo este tiempo y lo de hoy.

En ese preciso momento ella estacionó su carro en la entrada pavimentada en forma de 'U' de su casa y apagó el motor.

Relena suspiró y finalmente voltió a mirar a Duo a los ojos.

-No, Duo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo… tiempo que no se presta a aquel sentimiento- la misma lúgubre y triste expresión volvió al terso rostro de la princesa.

Con una pequeña sonrisa salió del auto y caminó hacia el elegante umbral. Duo la siguió por detrás.

Al entrar al hogar, se podía apreciar un estilo muy diferente al de la oficina. Este era elegante en colores pasteles algo parecido a un estilo victoriano.

-Espérame, no demoraré mucho en estar lista- dijo mientras corría y subía las escaleras- si deseas puedes tomar algo de comer en la cocina.

Cuando llegó a la segunda planta entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

* * *

-¿Por qué se retrasó tanto?- dijo una voz tranquila pero al mismo momento fría.

En ese preciso instante apareció Duo en la cocina y se acercó al dueño de aquella voz.

-Se le hiso tarde con algunos documentos. Nada de qué preocuparse, Trowa.

El joven estaba sentado en la mesa en el centro de la cocina, tomando al parecer café. Duo abrió la nevera. De donde tomó la leche y se sirvió un poco en una taza agregándole café negro de la tetera.

-Es increíble la falta de seguridad que tiene una persona tan importante como Relena- comentó Duo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Trowa.

-Afortunadamente Une la convenció en asignarle un guardaespaldas…Y aún así me preocupa Relena.

-Y ¿quién le fue asignado?- Duo levantó una ceja.

-Heero.

* * *

Dentro de una pequeña habitación oscura todo lo que iluminaba era la tenue luz lunar a través de las ventanas y la del monitor de una computadora.

La silueta de un joven se desplazaba por la habitación. Solo sus ojos azules oscuros podían ser apreciables.

Aparentemente, recién había terminado de vestirse colocándose una cómoda chaqueta negra y guardando un arma en la parte posterior de su pantalón.

-Relena…

* * *

A/N: Hola a todos, disculpen por la demora. Me costó un poco más de lo normal escribir este capítulo. Y espero que con mi esfuerzo hayan podido disfrutar de un interesante episodio.

Esta parte estaba pensado llegar hasta el fin de la fiesta... pero siempre soy demasiada detallosa y describo cada movimiento de los personajes...ilo siento! Pronto estaré de vuelta con la siguiente parte. Agradesco a todos los que me mandaron reviews. Les estoy muy, muy agradecida.**Espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios a través de los reviews.**

Hasta el próximo capítulo


End file.
